nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Miniclip's Nitrome game awards
Miniclip game awards are awards YoMe account holders on Miniclip can earn by attaining a requirement prescribed by an award. For Nitrome games on Miniclip, the requirement is usually a high score bar a player has to surpass, quantified in terms of 'points'. Identification Many Miniclip games come with awards, and these games can be identified by a prominent badge placed on the screens of in-game main menus. Tiers There are 4 tiers of awards on Miniclip, from lowest to highest: Bronze Rank Award.png|Bronze Silver Rank Award.png|Silver Gold Rank Award.png|Gold Blue Rank Award.png|Blue Only the Bronze, Silver and Gold tiers are used for Nitrome game awards. Finding the awards On a game page, information on awards may be found in the rightmost column below the game frame. In a box titled Awards are images which denote the awards. Place the cursor over the images to see award requirements. Trends Images Game award images for Nitrome games are shiny, tinted variants of main character artwork. These comes in shades of bronze, silver and gold according to the tier of the award. Naming Award names are usually created by combining the game name and the tier of the award. For example, the bronze tier award for Rubble Trouble is named Rubble Trouble Bronze. Tiers The first Nitrome awards to be introduced only came in a single tier: gold. Only from Rubble Trouble onwards did awards come in three tiers of bronze, silver and gold. Descriptions From the first Nitrome award introduced, Off The Rails Gold, award descriptions have been tailored to relate to the game. All sentences in award descriptions end with a punctuation mark. When three-tiered set of awards were first introduced, award descriptions for all three tiers were identical and only differed in terms of points. This applies to Tiny Castle, Chisel and Bullethead. Afterwards, from Worm Food on, each award tier came with its own description. However, the first three-tiered set of awards, Rubble Trouble, came with customised award descriptions. Requirements A high score of at least a stated value is almost always the requirement for an award. Only the awards for Hot Air Jr differ, requiring the player to reach milestones in the game instead. Series When the first instalment of a series is assigned awards, the sequels of the game often follow suit. Examples are the Rubble Trouble series and the Swindler series. Although Chisel has awards, there are no awards for Chisel 2 as the sequel is not published on Miniclip. Hot Air's sequel Hot Air 2 has no awards. Hot Air series Although Hot Air has an award when Hot Air 2 was published, awards are absent in Hot Air 2. Awards are once again featured in Hot Air Jr. These awards require the player to reach milestones in the game rather than achieve a point high score. Chronological order of award releasehttp://www.miniclip.com/players/en/awards.php Unknown dates *Off The Rails Gold *Space Hopper Gold *Snow Drift Gold *Pest Control Gold *Square Meal Gold *Hot Air Gold *Rubble Trouble Bronze, Silver, Gold *Tiny Castle Bronze, Silver, Gold *Chisel Bronze, Silver, Gold *Bullethead Bronze, Silver, Gold *Worm Food Bronze, Silver, Gold *Canary Bronze, Silver, Gold *Rubble Trouble Tokyo Bronze, Silver, Gold *Rubble Trouble Moscow Bronze, Silver, Gold *Full of hot air, Boss slayer, Allstar Hero *Calamari Bronze, Silver, Gold *Swindler Bronze, Silver, Gold *Swindler 2 Bronze, Silver, Gold *Plunger Bronze, Silver, Gold *Super Stocktake Bronze, Silver, Gold Awards listlast updated 14 July 2013 Names and descriptions of awards are lifted verbatim from miniclip.com; corrections are only performed for typos, grammar and punctuation. __TOC__ Square Meal Gold Eat enough enemies for 6500 points and get the Square Meal Gold Award! Pest Control Gold Score 20000 points to get the Golden Pest Control Award! Space Hopper Gold Hop your way to 15000 points and get the Space Hopper Gold Award! Off The Rails Gold You need 3000 points in order to be cool enough for the Golden Sombrero! Snow Drift Gold Score 3000 points to get the shiny Snow Drift Gold Award! Chisel Chisel Bronze Drill your way through the planets and gather 40,000 points in order to win the Chisel Bronze Award! Chisel Silver Drill your way through the planets and gather 80,000 points in order to win the Chisel Silver Award! Chisel Gold Drill your way through the planets and gather 135,000 points in order to win the Chisel Gold Award! Bullethead Bullethead Bronze Fight off the aliens and score 100,000 points in order to win the Bullethead Bronze Award! Bullethead Silver Fight off the aliens and score 250,000 points in order to win the Bullet Head Silver Award! Bullethead Gold Fight off the aliens and score 500,000 points in order to win the Bullethead Gold Award! Tiny Castle Tiny Castle Bronze Find your way through the castle and get to the Princess! Score 6000 points for the Tiny Castle Bronze Award! Tiny Castle Silver Find your way through the castle and get to the Princess! Score 10,000 points for the Tiny Castle Silver Award! Tiny Castle Gold Find your way through the castle and get to the Princess! Score 14,000 points for the Tiny Castle Gold Award! Worm Food Worm Food Bronze Speed through the ground and attack the natives, score 15,000 points for the Bronze! Worm Food Silver Satisfy your craving for Villagers and score 25,000 points for the Worm Food Silver Award! Worm Food Gold Show no mercy on the Villagers and score 35,000 points for the Gold Award! Canary Canary Bronze The training program of the Mining Colony CM08 is hard, can you pass the course? Score 15,500 points for the Bronze Award! Canary Silver Unfortunately killing aliens wasn't covered during the training - your survival is up to you and your trusty laser! Score 25,500 points to achieve silver! Canary Gold You've gone too deep to give up now! Maintain your focus and you can take on anything that might come at you! Score 35,500 for gold! Rubble Trouble The Miniclip version retains the original name, Rubble Trouble. Rubble Trouble Bronze Destroy buildings worth 45,000 points and the Bronze is yours. Rubble Trouble Silver Destroy buildings worth 80,000 points and the Silver is yours. Rubble Trouble Gold Unleash your destructive streak and destroy buildings worth 120,000 points and the Gold is yours. Rubble Trouble Moscow Rubble Trouble Bronze Go to Moscow with the demolition crew and start wrecking. Score 25,000 to win the bronze. Rubble Trouble Moscow Silver Use all the equipment creatively to score 50,000 and win the silver. Rubble Trouble Moscow Gold Do not fail the company, demolish everything precisely and watch out for the bears. Score 100,000 to win the gold. Rubble Trouble Tokyo Rubble Trouble Tokyo Bronze Destroy buildings worth 45,000 points and the Bronze is yours. Rubble Trouble Tokyo Silver Use that nitro and destroy buildings worth 80,000 points to get the Silver. Rubble Trouble Tokyo Gold Crash, boom, bang! That's the sound of dollars. Destroy buildings for 120,000 points and the Gold is yours. Hot Air Hot Air Gold Collect enough stars to get a score of 8,000 to achieve the Hot Air Gold award! Hot Air Jr Full of hot air Finish the first level Boss slayer Defeat the boss Allstar Hero Collect all the stars Calamari Calamari Bronze Don't ask why a squid would be shooting eggs, just make sure to score 1000 to win the bronze. Calamari Silver Jump, dodge, shoot and do anything in your power to score 3000 to win the silver. Calamari Gold Be the ultimate calamari master and score 5000 to win the gold. Swindler Swindler Bronze Slime your way around obstacles to get the gold. Score 1000 to win the bronze. Swindler Silver Gravity is on your side but time is not. Be as fast as posisble and score 5000 to win the silver. Swindler Gold Get the gold but don't forget the stars. Get as many as possible to score 8000 and win the gold. Swindler 2 Swindler 2 Bronze Time to dust off the old cord again and take on new challenges. Score 1000 to win the bronze. Swindler 2 Silver Execute your devious plan as fast as possible and get the gold! Score 5000 to win the silver. Swindler 2 Gold Swindle your way to lots of gold and score 8000 to win the gold. Plunger Plunger Bronze Can you navigate the Plunger world successfully? Score 7,000 to win the bronze award. Plunger Silver A good Plunger master needs to be quick and accurate with their movements. Score 14,000 to win the silver award. Plunger Gold Plunge your way to the top with 28,000 points and secure a cool gold award. Super Stocktake Super Stocktake Bronze It's no picnic working in the warehouse. Move the crates and score 10,000 to win the bronze. Super Stocktake Silver The Boss is yelling and crates need moving. Get to work! Score 20,000 to win the silver. Super Stocktake Gold Time to move the last creates and get the work done no matter what. Score 40,000 to win the gold. Typing errors *There is an error on the Miniclips awards list. For the Rubble Trouble Tokyo Gold award, the description reads Thatu2019s the sound of dollars. *Another three errors for Rubble Trouble Moscow. In the awards list, for both Rubble Trouble Moscow Silver and Rubble Trouble Moscow Gold, there is an extra n after the description. Also in the award description for the Gold award precisely is wrongly spelled as 'precicely'. *There is a punctuation mistake(missing break in sentence) for Calamari Silver award that exists on both the awards list and the game page: ..shooting eggs just make sure *An error for the Swindler Silver award that exists on both the awards list and the game page: ascore 5000 to win the silver *An error for the Swindler 2 Silver award that exists on both the awards list and the game page: Score 5000 to wint the silver Footnotes External links *Miniclip awards page Category:Miniclip Category:Lists